Little Mischief Makers
by rupperz
Summary: again this is for my enjoyment! lol but please, if you wanna read it, Then go right ahead!


Little Mischief Makers

* * *

This is a story about James and Sirius. I believe that the two met at Hogwarts... Pretty similar to the way Ron and Harry met. But I was terribly bored and had just finished reading some very funny fanfic stories about little James and Sirius. It was so cute that I couldn't help myself! I had to try and make one of my own! So this is a short well kinda short story about James and Sirius when they are about four.  
I hope you enjoy!! Please Read and Review... Oh P.S. like, duh... okay of course I don't own any of this stuff... Sirius and James weren't my idea they were created by J.K. Rowling... I don't know exactly why I'm writing this because... this is "Fan" Fiction... that means it's written by FANS... so how can I be a fan if I made it?  
Oh P.P.S. I don't really know James's Parent's names... so I made them up! Lol

* * *

Brittany and Nelson Potter lived in a nice house in a small town. They had been blessed with a small son whom they named James. This beautiful summer morning started out peacefully. Brittany was pouring her and her husband coffee while her wand was magically washing the dishes. And Nelson was reading the morning paper; "The Daily Prophet". The two parents both looked up from what they were doing and smiled, as they heard the soft pitter-patter of toddler feet running down the stairs.  
5yr. Old James Potter ran into the kitchen. His ruffled black hair grew in all directions, and small round glasses covered his dark brown eyes. He was wearing his favorite Quidditch pajamas and still looked tired even though his eyes shone with excitement.  
"Mommy, Sirius is coming over today!" he yelled  
"Yes he sure is." His mother said as she helped James into his booster seat.  
Sirius and James were the bestest of friends. They recently met while they were both going to work with their dad's. James and Sirius had both pleaded with their parent's to let them go to each other's house. Finally they caved in, So Sirius Black would be over at their house for the whole day. Little did the Potter's know what kind of mischief two little five-year-olds could get themselves into.  
Later that morning Mr. Black and Sirius came tumbling out of the fireplace. "Darn that floo powder." Mr. Black said as he helped his son up then began brushing the dust of himself.  
Before the parent's could blink, James and Sirius were up the stairs shut inside James' room.  
  
Five Minutes Later  
  
"CRASH!"  
"James! Sirius! What happened?" yelled Mrs. Potter from downstairs. "Nothing!" the boys answered in unison. Mrs. Potter knew that the boys were little mischief makers, but Please! It had only been five minutes!  
Sirius and James were playing with their toy wands. They were in a dueling compition. At first they dueled James' stuffed bear, but then they got into dueling each other. But after awhile the game got boring.  
"James... this is boring" Sirius whined  
"I know... Hey! Lets go get some real wands! Then it'll be FUN!" yelled James excitedly.  
"Yah!" Sirius exclaimed, "Then we can try some real magic!" The two boys hurried out of the room... Quietly the went down stairs. First through the Living Room, then into the kitchen and then...  
"BOYS!" Yelled Mrs. Potter. The two mischief makers jumped. And smiled identical innocent grins. "What are you guys up to?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh nothing mommy..." James said in an I'm-not-guilty voice. The two boys hurried around the corner and up the stairs as fast as their little legs would go. "Whew! James that was close!" Sirius said laughing.  
The two finally found what they were looking for. They quietly creeped into Mr. Potter's office. On his desk, was his wand. Within minutes the boys had the wand and had left the room. Together they had fun playing with the wand and sending sparks at each other but after a minute or two that got boring as well.  
"What spells do you know?" James asked Sirius. "Hmmm, well when it's dark my daddy does; 'Loo-mo-nus'"  
"Mine too!" cried James happily. They tried that one for a while but nothing happened. "I guess that spell doesn't work." James said sadly. "But I know another one! My mommy does it when she makes things fly... it's umm... Wing-or-dumb-lets-eat-oats-a" James said, as he swished the wand around. "Wing-are-deeum-let-see-osaa" They sang in a singsong voice as they jumped on James's bed. Together they repeated the spell until magically James's pillow started to float up into the air!  
"James! Look at your pillow!" Sirius said excitedly. "That's Awesome! Let me try." So together the boys ran around the house floating objects until...  
"CRASH!" "James! Sirius!" Yelled Brittany as she ran up the stairs. "Oh! No!" she cried, as she saw her favorite Crystal vase, on the floor, and shattered to pieces. "Boys what happened?" She asked sadly, as she whipped out her wand, and muttered a spell. Magically the beautiful vase put its self together than back on the hallway shelf.  
"Umm, nothing happened. We were just playing." James said, as he smiled innocently. But his mom wasn't easily fooled.  
"James Nelson Potter!" What is that!" She yelled pointing at the wand behind Sirius's back. "Sirius! Is that Mr. Potter's wand! I can't believe you two! Now give it back and go play QUIETLY!"  
Brittany Potter returned her husbands wand and had just sat down on the sofa to rest when she heard a loud clattering noise, and...  
"WWWHHHEEEEEEE!" She turned towards the stairs just in time to see Sirius and James flying across the floor on a cardboard box.  
"What in the World are you two doing?" She cried helplessly.  
"Oh well, mommy, see we just found this box and we just rode down the stairs on top of it... well we're going to play. Bye-bye." James said as him and his buddy high-tailed it out of there.  
  
Nelson Potter had finally finished his work. It was getting late and soon Sirius would be leaving. He decided he'd take a five-minute nap. He got comfortable in his chair and had just closed his eyes when,  
"CLUMP!" Nelson opened his eyes... "What was that?" he thought to himself  
"BUMP!" He leaned toward his closed office door. Something kept hitting the outside of his door. He got up and went over to it.  
"CLUMP!" Nelson swung the door open to find two little boys at his feet. Sirius and James were on the floor. They had pillows tapped to every part of their body and their skates on. And at that moment they were laying on the ground in a twisted mess.  
"James, Sirius, what are boys up to?" Mr. Potter asked curiously. "Oh well, daddy... we were just skating down the hallway, and running into doors. "James said simply.  
Mr. Potter just nodded, "Well okay... but don't get to rough."  
  
TEN MINUTES LATER   
  
"Nelson! Have you seen the boys?" Yelled Mrs. Potter from the living room. Mr. Potter awoke with a start. He quickly ran down stairs to find his wife in a state of sheer panic. "Honey, the boys they've disappeared! I didn't close my eyes more than ten minutes and now they're GONE!" she said as she desperately fell onto the sofa.  
"Brittany don't worry. I'll go and find them" He said and then "CRACK" and he disappeared.  
  
Outside the two boys were having fun on the broom they had found in the shed. It was an older broom, and not the best model, but how were two five year olds going to know the difference? They took turns riding it around only about four feet above the ground.  
  
Nelson reappeared in the back yard and spotted the boys flying not to far back. Quickly he ran over. Once the boys saw him they knew their fun was over....  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
"Thanks for letting Sirius come over." Mr. Black said as he and his son walked into the fireplace and went home.  
"Thank you for letting him come over too!" James said as he yawned. "That was fun and we need to do it again!" The two parents looked at each other and smiled they should enjoy the quiet, because soon those two would be together again... The two little mischief makers 


End file.
